


Play Nice

by Emma_The_Savior_Swan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_The_Savior_Swan/pseuds/Emma_The_Savior_Swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You two need to learn how to play nice." Jefferson and Hook started to speak, but Emma silenced them with a shake of her head. "Then, maybe one day, we can all play together." She sent them a deadly smile and winked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Diner

They were sitting together, laughing. She leaned towards him as if hanging on his every word. Hook didn't like it. Emma was his. At least, in his own mind. She was enchanting. Beautiful, brave, strong - everything he desired in a woman. As they'd journeyed together in the Enchanted Forest, he'd fantasized about the fearless Princess. Emma was bold, confident. He wanted to claim her, control her, make her beg for him rather than keep him at a distance. When they'd arrived in Storybrooke, he'd planned on making a move. Yet Emma had been immediately swept into a torrent of responsibilities; her duties as the Sheriff and a royal left her unapproachable. Or so he thought. Because despite Emma's endless stream of services to render to her people, it appeared she had time for a friendly lunch with a man Hook didn't know. He approached the table. Emma and her companion turned towards him; Emma smiled. "Hook. How have you been?" Hook returned her smile, pleased by her somewhat cheerful greeting. She was happy to see him, at least.  
"Fine, thank you. I don't believe I've met your friend." He replied.  
"Oh! Hook, this is Jefferson. Jefferson, Hook. Well, Killian, but no one calls him that." Jefferson extended a hand, not yet realizing that his new acquaintance saw him as a rival. Hook shook Jefferson's hand. "You hungry?" Emma asked. "You could eat with us if you want."  
"Sounds good." Hook said, sliding into the booth next to Emma. Jefferson's eyes narrowed as the man moved closer to Emma than he would have liked. "So, how do you know Emma?" Hook asked Jefferson, trying to gauge his threat level.  
"Well, it's a bit of a long story, really..." Jefferson trailed off and looked to Emma for assistance.  
"Our kids go to school together." Emma answered.  
"Doesn't sound like a long story to me." Hook commented.  
"Who said that was the whole story?" She shot back, smirking.  
"Why, Emma, you would keep secrets from me?" He placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt.  
"Oh, yes. So, so many." She replied. Jefferson cleared his throat, jealous of the attention Emma was giving the interloper. She looked towards him. Hook scowled.   
"Speaking of kids, Grace was wondering if you and Henry would like to come over for dinner this weekend."  
"Sure, that'd be great." Jefferson grinned. He had gained one small victory over Hook.   
"It must be exhausting, raising Henry and running the town." Hook said.  
"I don't do it alone. But I'll admit there are some rough days."  
"You should let me know if you ever need a break from it all. I'd be more than happy to give you a relaxing evening."   
"Really? And what would that entail?" She baited.  
"Yes, Hook, how would you go about that?" Jefferson queried, daring the man to risk flirting with Emma further in front of him. Hook blinked, Jefferson's confrontational tone catching him by surprise.  
Hook recovered with: "Whatever you would want it to," answering only Emma's question.  
"A quiet night at home, right? Hot chocolate with cinnamon, a warm blanket, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, and a movie. Something funny." Jefferson guessed, showing off his knowledge of Emma.  
"Yeah, that - " Emma started.  
"I suppose I was thinking more along the lines of eating out and going dancing." Hook stated.  
"I do like - " Emma began.  
"And how is dancing relaxing? Especially when one is exhausted?" Jefferson demanded.  
"I find it works very well when one needs loosening up." Hook answered.  
"So that's your aim? To loosen Emma up?"  
"Jefferson, that - "  
"That isn't what I meant."  
"Of course not, your intentions are entirely pure."  
"As are yours, I'm sure. Tell me, how would your "quiet night at home" end?"  
"Hook, don't - "  
"Emma would decide that." Jefferson asserted.   
"And I'm sure you're hoping for her to decide on some more...adult entertainment."  
"Really, Hook, this - "  
"As I'm sure you don't plan on taking her straight home after dancing."  
"I haven't thought that far ahead."   
"Right," Jefferson scoffed.  
"Who are you to say - "  
"Enough!" Emma shouted, attracting the attention of the other patrons at Granny's. She grabbed her coat and swung over Hook and out of the booth. Both men's eyes followed her. She took a deep breath and leaned on the table. "You two need to learn how to play nice." Jefferson and Hook started to speak, but she silenced them with a shake of the head. "Then, maybe one day, we can all play together." She sent them a deadly smile and winked. Their eyes widened. The two men looked at each other as Emma sauntered out. Ruby was behind the counter trying to contain her laughter. As the door shut behind her, all Emma thought was, "Damn. I never got my grilled cheese."


	2. The Bedroom

Emma knocked on the door to Jefferson's mansion. "Emma," he answered it, "please, come in." She stepped over the threshold, smiling at him.   
"Hello, Swan." Emma's head snapped to the right.  
"Hook? What are you doing here?"  
"As I am sure you recall, you claimed that if Jefferson here and I could learn to "play nice," the three of us could play together." Hook sent her a deadly smirk.  
"Uh...well..."  
"And, as you can see, the Captain and I are perfectly cordial now." Jefferson added. The two men advanced on Emma the slightest bit. She swallowed.  
"Glad to hear it." She met their stares, attempting to hide her apprehension.  
"You wouldn't go back on your promise, now, would you?" Hook questioned.  
"I hardly think one little comment can be taken as a promise." Emma argued.  
"Oh, but it was." Jefferson stated. "And I am not the sort of man who appreciates being teased."  
"Neither am I." Hook agreed, drawing closer to Emma. She looked at Hook, then at Jefferson, then back at Hook.   
"I wasn't trying to...tease...either of you. I just didn't want you...fighting over me."  
"Well, now we're not. We've decided to share you." Jefferson revealed, coming up to Emma's left side.  
"Mm...exactly." Hook purred, sliding up to her right. Caught between the two men, Emma began to grow frantic.  
"What's the plan, here, guys?" She asked, her voice harsh and nervous. Hook put his lips to her ear.  
"We take you, Swan." He answered. Her eyes widened.  
"Yes, Princess. Fuck you. No more fighting, just pleasure." Jefferson elaborated.  
"I...um..." Emma was at a loss.  
"No sense in trying to resist. You obviously want this." Hook asserted. Jefferson nodded.  
"Look at how fast she's breathing." He commented to Hook. Hook leaned in and brushed his lips against Emma's cheek.  
"And now she's flushed." He observed proudly.  
"Let's take her to the bedroom, shall we?" Jefferson proposed.   
"Fine idea, Hatter." They each grabbed one of Emma's hands and led her, unresisting in her shock, up the stairs. Once they reached the bedroom, Jefferson placed himself directly in front of her and Hook directly behind. Jefferson went to work unbuttoning her shirt; as he slowly slid it off of her, Hook nibbled at her neck and placed kisses along her shoulders. Emma tilted her head back, giving him better access. Once he'd removed her shirt completely, Jefferson gripped Emma's wait and captured her lips. She returned it eagerly, arching into him. Hook unclasped her bra; Jefferson pulled it from her. He stepped back and stared.  
"Come here, Hook. You should see her." Hook rounded Emma and went to stand beside Jefferson. Together, they appraised her as one would a fine piece of art. Displeased by the loss of contact, Emma glared at the men.  
"One of you going to do something?" She shot. They looked at each other and exchanged a grin.  
"Oh, we both are, Swan. We are going to do so very much to you." Emma gulped, regretting her cocky challenge. Jefferson dropped to his knees and unlaced Emma's boots. As he did so, Hook went to stand behind her again, pressing his body against hers and bringing his hands to her breasts. Emma groaned. When Jefferson had finished with the laces, he looked up at Hook and nodded. Hook leaned towards Emma's ear and whispered: "Time to go to bed, darling." Not a moment later, Jefferson gripped Emma's ass and lifted her. She yelped, wrapping her arms and legs around him for stability. Jefferson laid her out on the bed; Emma was surprised by how gently he did so. He slipped off her boots, then unbuttoned her jeans. Hook stood to the side, mesmerized by the rise and fall of Emma's chest. Upon Jefferson removing Emma's jeans, Hook hummed in satisfaction. Emma looked over at him and smiled.   
"Time for the scarves?" Jefferson asked the other man.   
"Absolutely." Hook responded.  
"Scarves?" Emma questioned, watching as Jefferson walked towards a dresser.   
"Oh yes, darling. The Hatter here has agreed to help me with some recompense for your leaving me handcuffed in the beanstalk." Jefferson approached the side of the bed and grabbed Emma's right wrist. He quickly tied it to the bedpost with a silk scarf.   
"Whoa...hold on. I...um...I don't think I'm okay with this." Emma stumbled over her words. Jefferson stopped and looked her dead in the eyes.  
"It's going to be all right, Princess. Don't worry." He smiled. Emma glanced over at Hook, her eyes traveling to his metal appendage.   
"Don't let him hurt me, Jefferson." She whispered. Jefferson brought his hand to cup Emma's cheek.  
"I promise to keep you safe, Emma." She nodded, willing to trust him. Jefferson moved to tie up her other wrist and then stepped over to Hook. "So, Captain, who gets the first go?" Jefferson questioned.  
"I'd like the chance to play with her a bit while she's restrained so nicely." Hook admitted.  
"Fair enough." Jefferson acquiesced, waving his arm towards Emma's body as if offering her up to the pirate. Hook quickly divested himself of his boots and went to straddle Emma's hips. She gasped and locked his eyes on his face, simultaneously fearing and desiring his next move. When he brought his lips down to capture her nipple, she moaned. She pressed her breasts towards him as best she could in her position, savoring the scratch of his beard on her soft skin. He switched sides, laving his tongue over the rosy bud, nipping and sucking alternately. Hook pulled away, sitting up straight upon her hips. He brought the rounded part of his hook down between her breasts. Emma gasped at the sting of the cold metal. Hook slowly drew it down until it rested just above her public mound.   
"Time to rid her of these, hm, Hatter?" Hook asked, indicating Emma's panties.   
"Please do." Jefferson replied. Hook slid the point of the hook under one side of the undergarment and sliced it. He did the same to the other side and then tossed the ruined panties away. Emma scowled.  
"What that really necessary?" She asked.  
"No." Hook answered honestly. Emma rolled her eyes.   
"All right, Hook. My turn." Jefferson asserted.   
"Oh, very well." Hook grumbled, stepping away.   
"I think I'll take advantage of your removal of her panties." Hook smirked, knowing what the man had in mind. Jefferson climbed onto the bed and straddled Emma just as Hook had done. He started by planting a kiss on her lips. He then moved to her chin, the hollow between her breasts, and down her belly until he reached the apex of her thighs. "Spread your legs for me, Princess." He commanded. Emma did so willingly. Jefferson placed one hand on each of her hips to steady her and then slowly ran his tongue between her folds. Emma cried out. She writhed as he lapped at her juices and sucked on her clit. She tried to press herself to him, but was limited by the bindings on her wrists.  
"Jefferson - I - God!" Sensing she was close to climax, Jefferson reluctantly pulled away. Emma moaned in frustration. Hook chuckled.  
"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you, Swan?" He chided. Emma pouted. Jefferson returned to Hook's side.  
"Mm, so sweet for such a fiery girl. I do believe it's your turn now." Hook nodded and sauntered towards the foot of the bed. He yearned to taste her, but wanted to add some variety to Emma's experience. He pressed his thumb to her clit roughly and her hips jumped. He slipped a finger into her and luxuriated in the immediate grip of her walls.  
"So wet for us, Swan." He curved his finger, hitting her G-spot.   
"Hook!"   
"Yes, darling. And I can tell you're going to be tight, too." He added another finger, making her groan. He twisted the digits, moving in and out, watching the undulations of Emma's hips. Just as Jefferson had, he noticed when Emma was close and moved away.  
"Damnit! What is with you two?" Emma yelled in frustration. Jefferson joined Hook and Emma at the bed. He splayed a hand on her abdomen and leaned in towards her face.  
"Not to worry, Princess. You'll be taken care of." Emma seemed to relax slightly. When Jefferson turned to Hook, the pirate gave him a smile, impressed with the other man's ability to soothe their partner. "In fact, I think it's high time one of us did just that." Jefferson said to Hook.  
"I do suppose she's waited long enough. You got to taste her - I think to maintain our equity I ought to be the one to fuck her first."   
"Fine. But I'm not just standing back while you do it." Jefferson untied Emma's hands and slid onto the bed behind her, nestling her between his legs and resting her back against his chest. She twisted her head back to look at him. "I at least need to feel you against me." He explained. She smiled and looked at Hook who had taken the delay as an opportunity to undress. Emma noted he'd also put on a condom and was curious as to how. He crawled onto the bed again and gripped Emma's hips. In one smooth motion, he entered her. At the same time, Jefferson's hands traveled to her breasts. The onslaught of sensation made Emma scream.   
"Hook...yes..." She cooed.  
"How does she feel?" Jefferson asked.  
"Oh...perfect. So tight, just as I predicted." Emma almost laughed. Even while thrusting inside of her, Hook could still spare a moment for pride. Jefferson brought his lips to the crook of Emma's neck and moved across her shoulders in a series of hot, open- mouthed kisses. He felt her body tense and noted a blissful smile overtake her face. Hook picked up the pace.  
"Come, Emma." Jefferson breathed into her ear. In that moment, Emma shattered. Hook pressed his hands so hard into her hips she knew bruises would form, following with his climax just a second later. He rested his body on top of hers and waited until both of their breathing had slowed before pulling out. Hook moved off of the bed and looked at Jefferson. The hatter nodded and left the bed as well. Emma, still in a haze of pleasure, struggled to predict the men's next move. Yet when she saw Jefferson begin to strip, she knew. She rose up on her elbows and smirked at him.  
"Your turn?" She asked.  
"Ah, she's learning." Hook stated. Emma scoffed, but smiled. She'd always liked a bit of teasing.   
"It is, Princess. Now, let's change it up a bit, hm? No fun to be taken the same way twice in a row."  
"All right. You lie down on the bed." Emma responded. Jefferson raised an eyebrow. "I've lost enough control for one night. Now I want a little back. I want to ride." He did not have to be asked twice. "Now, Hook, what should I have you do?" She mused aloud. "Ah. Jefferson, sit against the headboard." He did so. "Good. Now I can get in your lap. That leaves room behind me for him." Happily going along with Emma's plan, Hook climbed on the bed behind her. Jefferson grabbed Emma's waist.  
"Come here, Princess." She placed a leg on either side of him and lowered herself down, groaning as he filled her. Jefferson's head tilted back and Emma pecked kisses along his jaw. She rested her hands on his shoulders, leaving enough distance between their bodies for Hook to sneak his hands in and caress her breasts. She moved up and down, forward and back, grinding her hips against Jefferson. Hook ran his tongue along her neck and shoulders, giving her an occasional gentle nip. "Em-ma..." Jefferson moaned, moving his hands to her hips. He guided her movements, forcing her to go faster. She reached her peak all in one moment, shuddering and saying his name again and again, Hook's hands never leaving her chest. The same as Hook had, Jefferson followed her a moment later, his eyes closed in ecstasy, Emma's name on his lips like a prayer.   
Hook moved back to allow Emma to get off of Jefferson. She melted onto the bed, radiating bliss. Both men went to clean up, giving Emma time to recover and process. When they returned to the bedroom, they found Emma sitting up in bed, the comforter pulled up to cover her chest. She smiled at them. Before either man could say a word, Emma revealed: "I am so glad you two learned to play nice."


End file.
